


A Whale of a Tail

by K1LLERWHALES



Category: H2O: Just Add Water, Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft: Story Mode - Fandom
Genre: Female Jesse, Gen, H2O: Just Add Water AU, Mermaids, cause i'm an idiot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-07-31 19:07:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20120167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/K1LLERWHALES/pseuds/K1LLERWHALES
Summary: Jesse, Olivia and Petra happen to be in the Moon Pool on Mako Island under the full moon one night. Guess what happens next.(An H2O: Just Add Water AU)





	A Whale of a Tail

**Author's Note:**

> woo, h2o! i loved this show and still do. began to rewatch it, so this was born.
> 
> i don't know shit about boats, sorry in advance :))))

Olivia strolled the side of the pier, a popsicle in hand, molten orange liquid dripping from the corners onto her fingertips. There wasn't really any special occasion, other than Olivia scoring a part-time job at the nearby water park. She'd only be working minimum wage (and mopping up various animal spills), but she decided it was enough to warrant an icy cold treat to celebrate. After all, what's the harm in being optimistic? She'd probably get a promotion sooner or later, she hoped.

About to step off the dock and turn the corner, Olivia stopped for a split second, seeing the backside of a familiar redhead out of the corner of her eye. The striped bandanna atop her head making her identity very much obvious. She spun around and approached her.

"Hey, Petra."

Petra looked over her shoulder, raising an eyebrow at the shorter. "You know my name?"

"We're classmates." she replied. "Olivia, remember?"

"Right, Olivia." Petra snapped her fingers in realization. She turned back around, picking up a wrench from a nearby toolbox that Olivia hadn't noticed until now.

"So, what brings you to the harbor?"

"Oh, nothing much. Just treated myself to a popsicle." said Olivia, wiping her hands on her jean skirt to get the sticky popsicle residue off. "I just got a job at the water park. Thought it would be a good way to celebrate."

Petra simply nodded in response.

"How 'bout you?"

"My boat's busted. I've been trying to fix this piece of garbage for hours now, and I haven't gotten anything done. I found this spare toolbox lying around, but I honestly have no idea how to use it. I'm just not an engineer, y'know?"

Olivia pouted, tossing the now-bare popsicle stick into a nearby trash bin. She shifted the weight from her left leg to her right, idly tapping her foot for a few seconds, which also happened to be the exact moment an idea sparked in her head.

"Hey, mind if I lend a hand? I'm pretty good with these things. Haven't had that much experience with boats, but I can work something out."

"Nope, I'm good." the redhead waved a hand at her, dismissing the offer. "Thanks, though."

"No, no. I insist." Olivia said, already stepping into the dinghy tied to the edge of the dock, kneeling next to Petra. "It'll only take about five minutes, promise."

Petra looked over her shoulder once more. She huffed, placing the wrench down. "Okay, fine. Do your thing. Just be quick about it, alright?"

Olivia flashed a small smile, immediately picking up the toolbox. She rubbed her hands in anticipation. "Man, I've always wanted to mess around with boats. So, what's the problem?"

"Spark plug." Petra got up from her crouched position, hands on her waist. "I managed to sorta fix everything else, but that thing's jammed."

The raven-haired nodded to herself, hands roaming the side of the engine in search of the spark plug. She eventually found it, though tiny and easy to miss. It was tightly screwed in, though not secure, tilted slightly to the side and stuck a few centimeters inside the hole. Definitely jammed.

Picking up the wrench, she placed it on the spark plug and started twisting it to the left with the aid of a screwdriver, slamming the engine surface every so often to loosen it up. Within seconds, the spark plug fell to the floor, Olivia picking it up in between two of her fingers. She put it back in its place, making sure it was extra tight and secure before placing the tools back in their original places.

"All done." Olivia gave a quick thumbs-up to Petra impatiently waiting in the corner of the boat.

"Seriously?" a grin started to form on Petra's lips. "That fast? Your hands work like magic."

Olivia stood up and dusted herself off, her expression brightening as well. "My pleasure."

"And, yeah, thanks. That too, I guess." Petra slightly lowered her voice in an awkward manner, as if she was ashamed to admit she really needed the help. She crouched over, untying the dinghy from the dock.

"Now I can finally take this bad boy out for a spin." she turned the key and started the engine, placing a hand on the steering controls. "Say, why don't you come with me? I can show you around."

"Really?"

"Consider this my charitable act of the day. I don't do this often. Gotta repay the favor somehow."

"Uh, wow, alright, sure!" Olivia piped up, taking a seat next to the taller. Petra pushed the steering rod forward, turning the boat around and riding off to sea.

Circling along the shore of the beach, Olivia let her muscles relax and let herself just enjoy the ride, making small talk with Petra every few seconds. At one point, the two cast a glance at each other; Olivia smiling sheepishly at Petra, the other smirking in response.

The small dinghy was stopped in its tracks, however, when the two girls heard a quite familiar voice from above them.

"Petra! Olivia! Over here!"

The voice's owner happened to belong to Jesse, who was currently waving at them, leaning over a small fence along the side of the road.

"Jesse!"

"Wanna go for a ride?" Petra slouched forward, arms crossed over her chest.

"Wow, Petra. I've never seen you be this generous." the brunette playfully grinned, twirling a strand of hair with her pointer finger, head tilted to the side.

Petra rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue. "Olivia here helped me fix my boat. She's coming too. Are you in or are you not?"

Olivia added in a nod.

Jesse sighed, her expression softening. She swung her leg over the fence, the other leg following suit. Climbing down from the small cliff that separated the road from the beach, she jumped into the remaining space at the back of the dinghy, and the three were on their way.

_____________________

"Shit."

A hand pushed the steering rod forward for the bajillionth time again, only for a distant 'brrrrr' noise to come out of it from under them.

"I think we're out of fuel." Petra admitted.

"What?!" Olivia cried out, afterwards started to ramble on about technical mechanical boat-related terms that no one but her could understand. On the other hand, Petra muttered something about this being a bad idea all along, head in her hands.

"Hey, calm down, calm down!" Jesse waved a hand, trying to get everyone's attention, though it was obvious she was starting to panic too through her tone of voice. "It isn't the end of the world. We can sort this out. Petra, your boat has paddles, doesn't it?"

The redhead replied with a slightly inaudible 'yeah'.

"Okay, that's good. The harbor is too far away at this point, so the other best option is to…"

As if on cue, the three suddenly became silent, making way for the island in the distance, their gazes completely locked on the volcano rising above the trees that surrounded it.

"What?! We are not going to Mako Island." began Olivia, frantically shaking her head. "You've heard all those creepy legends and myths and weird things about it. Right? Haven't you? Plus there are sharks, and-"

"Would you rather be stranded on a boat surrounded by sharks or on dry land?" Petra said rather sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Petra has a point. Sharks don't come on land." Jesse added in, looking at Olivia pleadingly. "Come on, Liv."

Olivia rested her chin on her hand, a crunched-up expression on her face. "...alright. Let's go. I just don't want any sharks eating my guts." she simply replied, shivering at the mere thought of the rumors of sharks circling Mako.

"You're irrational," Petra shook her head, a sly smile on her lips. She pulled out the paddles, Jesse and Olivia following suit. It was a short row-ride to the shore of Mako, Olivia immediately stepping off the dinghy once the boat's edge hit the sand.

Jesse pulled out her phone once she stepped on dry land. "I have the Coast Guard's number, for emergency purposes. We'll be out of here in no time."

The brunette dialed a number on her phone, holding the device up to her ear. She started pacing around, disappearing through the trees. Petra was sat at the edge of her boat, Olivia sitting a lot farther from the water, knees to her chest.

Petra looked down at Olivia for a split second, putting a hand on her shoulder. "It'll be fine, Olivia. It's not your fault we're stranded here. If anything, you helped fix my boat. Wouldn't have been able to ride it ever again without your help. Unless I took it to a shop, which I was planning to. But you helped fix it a lot quicker, so there's that."

Petra wasn't one for comforting people who weren't all that close to her, but Olivia surely appreciated the effort. She cast a smile, drawing shapes in the sand as she did. "I guess you're right."

After a few seconds, Jesse emerged from the trees, phone in hand. "No signal. But, I'll go up to the volcano to see if I can get one. Let's go!"

Jesse spun around, disappearing once again into the trees with a skip in her step. Her optimism always helped to lighten the mood, Olivia once said. And it certainly did. Petra followed her into the forest, Olivia slightly lagging behind, though she was more than happy to get farther away from any possible human-eating sharks.

Led by an eager Jesse, the three treked up the mountain, eventually coming across the end of the rocky path they were walking across, it facing another rock that continued the path with a gap between the two.

"I'll go first." said Petra, jumping over to the other side with no problem.

The person next in line happened to be Olivia, who begrudgingly stepped backward. "I can't do this. It's too slippery. I'll probably fall, or hit my head, or something. There's got to be some other way across."

"You can do it, Liv. Cmon. Just take a deep breath." Jesse tried her best to encourage her, a hand on the other's shoulder.

"It isn't that far of a jump." Petra added.

Olivia took a single shaky deep breath, then took another step backward, shaking her head. "I can't.

"Then I'll go next." Jesse stepped forward. She knelt down, eyeing the gap separating the two rocks.

"Careful." Petra warned her, keeping herself on high alert.

Jesse looked over her shoulder at her childhood friend, who was inching backward in an anxious manner. "See? It isn't that wide, when you look at it up close. Just watch and le- aaaah!"

Her sentence was cut short by a high-pitched scream, its owner making a wrong step and falling down a large hole in the rock that none of them had noticed before. Her scream continued all the way until the bottom of the hole, gradually becoming more of an echo the farther she went down.

"Jesse!" the two others cried out in unison, immediately rushing over to peer into the hole where their friend had slipped into. Unfortunately, it was completely pitch black, no trace of her to be seen.

"Jesse? Are you okay down there?" Petra called out.

Fortunately, it was only just really dark, and she herself didn't poof out of existence upon falling into the hole. 

"I'm A-OK! A little stuck, but A-OK!" Jesse's voice echoed throughout the cave walls. She gave a quick thumbs-up, though none of the others could see it through the darkness.

Petra and Olivia breathed out a sigh of relief.

"I told you this was a bad idea," mumbled Olivia, already staggering backward. Her fear of jumping across was already tied to slipping and falling, so she didn't want to be anywhere near the gaping hole she was now even more aware of.

"Can you climb out?" Petra asked.

Jesse put her right foot on a protruding rock and her left hand on another, like she was rock climbing, and lifted herself up. About to raise her left foot, the rock she was grabbing onto suddenly broke off, Jesse tumbling back down. A few other rock pieces crumbled to the ground as well, as if on timing.

"Nope. It's too steep. I tried rock climbing, the rocks just fall off."

"Hold on, Jesse, we'll get you out of there. Olivia, come on, I have a pla- ah!"

Another sentence was cut off by another scream, this time, coming from Petra. The redhead let out a yelp as she slid down. Being more aware of the hole she was falling into, she tried to land on her feet to avoid the pain caused by falling face-first.

"Petra! Are you okay?" she heard Olivia call out from above, the anxious tone very obvious in her voice.

"I'm fine." she replied.

"Olivia, don't go down here! You have your phone with you, right?" Jesse asked.

"I do."

"I'll give you the Coast Guard's number. You have to go up to the top and call them. They'll come and get us!"

"But that means-"

"Going across, yeah. Would you want to be stuck down here with no way out like the two of us?" Petra's sarcastic tone slipped out once again.

Olivia stood up. She had to admit, Petra had a point. Hopelessly and miserably sitting there and moping around would do her - them - no good. Palms dripping with sweat, she closed her eyes and took one good, this time non-shaky, deep breath. Taking a stance, she ran up and took a giant leap of faith, stretching out her toes in an attempt to just reach the edge of the other rock.

Which she did.

"I did it!" Olivia announced triumphantly, a slight grin starting to form her features. "I actually di- aaaaah!"

Olivia shouldn't have stepped backwards, because all of a sudden, she slipped and tumbled all the way down the hole, landing on her back, her head at Jesse's feet.

"You okay, Liv?" Jesse lowered her voice, crouching down beside her.

"Nope. So much for that." Olivia frowned, Petra's snarkiness seeming to already rub off on her.

"That's fitting. Now we're all trapped in here for eternity." Petra stood up, dusting herself off. "Come on, there has to be some other way out of here. We don't have all day."

After helping Olivia up, Jesse turned the corner and started walking down the opposite path that Petra walked through. Letting the other two do their own thing, Olivia took the path right behind her as to make their escape route search faster.

A few minutes of searching passed with no luck, until Petra and Olivia heard Jesse yell from the original spot they fell and landed in.

"Uh, guys? You might wanna see this."

The two others retreated back to Jesse's side, following her lead all the way down the path she took. It ended up leading upwards to the cone of Mako's volcano, though they expected to see the enormous hole above them. What was even more surprising was the little lake smack-dab the middle, seemingly connected to somewhere else. The most surprising thing about it, however, was the odd blue glow to its water.

"Woah." Petra muttered, staring at the sky overhead through the volcano's crater. She didn't expect their stay at Mako to be too long, but it was already nighttime. "Now this is cool."

"You think it'll erupt on us, don't you?" Olivia asked, sticking the tips of her fingers in the water.

"Volcano's been dormant for years. I think we're safe." replied Petra. Olivia shrugged it off.

"I'm pretty sure there's a way out from here. See that tunnel?" Jesse pointed at the edge of the pool. The two others inched closer to her, Petra looking at the direction she was pointing at. Olivia's gaze was fixated on the water, when she suddenly piped up.

"Look, tidal rings." Olivia said, dipping a hand in the water. "The level of the water keeps rising and falling, which means it's connected to the ocean. There's definitely a way out."

"You're a genius, Liv." Jesse grinned, taking off both of her shoes and jumping into the water. "C'mon, let's go! I can't wait to get home."

Petra tugged off her bandanna, stuffing it into her pocket and getting into the water as well. "Olivia? You coming?"

Olivia sat down close to the edge of the pool in a cross-legged position. "You do know how long of a swim it is, right? What if we don't make it in time? What if-"

Petra gave her a knowing look.

The raven-haired girl zipped it up, sighing to herself. "Oh, alright."

She stepped into the water, standing in between Jesse and Petra. Catching the reflection of silver shape in the water, Olivia looked up at the crater, the moon directly passing over it. All of a sudden, the water surrounding them started bubbling and fizzing up. The slight blue glow in the pool's water strengthened, becoming almost blinding. Bubbles started rising up from the water and escaping through the crater, seeming to head for the full moon.

"Am I the one seeing this? I can't be the only one seeing this." Jesse cast glances at her two friends on both her sides.

"Nope."

"Nuh uh."

"This is weird. Let's get out of here." Taking a deep breath, Petra submerged herself into the water and started swimming for the exit, followed by Jesse, and then, reluctantly, Olivia.

About thirty to forty seconds later, three heads emerged from the waters surrounding Mako's shoreline. Petra's boat was still docked a few meters to the right behind them. Jesse looked back over her shoulder at the volcano they were just in, the moon already passing by its crater.

Olivia frantically took multiple deep breaths, the outside air returning back into her lungs. She put a palm to her damp forehead. "I am very lightheaded right now."

"Finally, we're out," Petra panted, her voice hoarse. A small smile formed on her face in contrast.

"Hey, isn't that-" Jesse weakly pointed into the distance with the amount of energy she had left. There was a silhouetted figure out on sea that was sailing past Mako. At one point, it got close enough for all three girls to recognize who exactly it was.

"It's- Axel! Axel! Over here! Hey!" Jesse started waving frantically with both hands as if she was one of those balloons at car dealerships. She began bobbing around in the water and splashing the others (who obviously did not care, they just came out of water).

That was enough to alert Axel, as he diverted his attention from sea onto the three soaked figures in the distance; two standing still, one bobbing up and down hurriedly. He turned his boat around, riding up to them.

"Jesse? Olivia?" Axel asked in his gruff voice, raising an eyebrow. "And, uh-"

"Petra."

"Oh, that Petra. Jesse always talks about you, y'know." he nodded in realization, propping a foot onto the front of the boat. "Anyway, what are you guys doing here? It's seven."

"Long story." Jesse said, already preparing to prop herself up and get on the boat.

"Basically, we need out. Now." Petra grumbled, tucking the wet strands of hair sticking to her face behind her ear.

"Well, ladies, hop in. I was just about to head home myself."

Jesse, Olivia and Petra gladly climbed onto the boat; Jesse squishing in beside Axel and the two others stuffed into the back. Axel's boat was very obviously only meant for one, judging by how big the seating area was and Axel's enormosity. After retrieving Petra's boat and tying it to the end of Axel's, the four were on their way back to the harbor.

Little did they know, that night was the last time they had any normal contact with water in their entire lives.


End file.
